Nightmare Girl
by Pypher Blu Jones
Summary: Its a story I read once in a book and I decided to use it and replace the characters with theses Tekken dudes! READ ON AND REVIEW!!!


                               **Nightmare Girl**

**Author's note**: Okay, this is another of my stupid fics, and ya'll familiar with the story TRUST ME. So…READ ON! One more thing this is a Julia fic, any ya'll readers like Julia?! -.*;

**Summary**: Take a look at Julia Chang sitting in the park across the way. She looks bored doesn't she, for her, her life stinks. The only thing she thinks of, that there will be nothing exciting about her life-but she doesn't know her real identitiy…

Narrated by Julia Chang herself

                                           **Chapter 1**

"Every time I picture Xiaoyu I want to barf, ble!" I told Christie. Those pig tales, and those…those…those pink lips and with those crooked smiles. Eeyuk!"

      Christie laughed loudly. "Hey, when is the last time you visit your cousin?"

      I had to think. "About…9 years ago."

      Christie looked at me like she's gone throw up. "So, you were 7 and she was 6. 1 year gap right?"

      I nodded.

      "And now you are 18," Christie continued.

      I snickered . "You always were a math genius. How did you do that without using a calculator?"

      "Ha-ha" Christie rolled her eyes. She is my best friend, but never laughs at my jokes.

      We were up at my room discussing about my stupid cousin Xiaoyu. I was suppose to pack my stuff because, I was gonna visit her in Tokyo, Japan, for a month.

      Christie sat down on the floor with her knees pulled up.

      "Your cousin should have changed in 7 years. She's already 16 you know."

      "Oh, yeah, she probably got meaner…and grew claws, I mean long an sharp claws, that her parents had to go and get her a scratching post."  

      Christie didn't laugh at all.

      I can hear my mom shouting, she always shouts when she talks to somebody, or even makes a phone call. We live in Arizona. My mom is an archaeologist and also a leader of a tribe,  but quitted the tribe a long time ago. She works day and night, I never had a chance to say, _I love you, good night, or even Bye mom. _She is just so busy.

      Christie sighed. "I just can't understand you Julia…How meaner could she be…she was just  years ld that time…"

       "Pretty mean." I said crossing my arms There was a time when I was asleep she poured glue all over my hair and stepped on my glasses. She's never gonna change."

       Christie nodded. "Now that's what I call mean. But in the end, did your mom figure out the truth?"

       I shook my head. "Mom was too upset. And got a lot more busy, she was trying to figure out what to do with my hair."

       "Then? Then what happened?"

       "Well, mom cut my hair off. She got me this really ugly and short hair cut for boys. I cried for days, weeks, months, years,"

       "Okay. Okay. Stop exaggerating." Christie tapped my back.

       "And ya, I remembered something, that she called me,"

       Christie released her hand from my shoulder. "What?"

       "You really wanna know? *gulp* She called _Moo Buffaloo_. When she calls me that way I wanna squeeze her neck so tight that…that…she can't breath, and she'll die. Hahahaha!"

       " Girl, Why'd she call you that way?" Christie crossed her arms.

       "I dunno maybe that's because, I like buffaloes and I'm a bit bigger than her." 

       Christie was staring at the window. "Well I guess that's Xiaoyu, your ol' cuzz!" 

       "Curse her butt and make a jelly pot pie…I never had a cousin."

       "You're kidding? Christie stood up. "I'm gonna miss ya. Have fun on your trip tomorrow."

      Christie just left. __

_      Then who's gonna make me laugh and who's gonna be my company …Laugh? Company…it doesn't matter anyway!_ I thought and left the room.

      If I'll stay in Japan for April…*gulp* I have to study in Xiaoyu's school. 

      Mishima High School. The most stupid school in the world. "Huh! Oh my gosh! It's already…" I shook my clock "8:53, and I haven't packed yet…". 

      "So how's the packing going on?" My mom asked me and I replied. "Oh, fine, almost finished." I made a big smile J.

     I ran, and went up stairs. 

      "Oooh, come on…" I packed as fast as I could. "DONE. *phew*" I said fanning myself.

      _Oh boy…Xiaoyu e-mailed me about 17 times, I wish I didn't told her what was my e-mail ad._ I thought.

      I went down stairs, carrying 2 suitcases-that were heavy.

      "Ready to go now?" Mom looked at me weirdly, "Yeah…my flight starts on 10:15 right?"

      Mom didn't answer me, odd. We left at 9:29. and for few minutes I arrived in the Airport. 

      "Bye." Then my mom hugged me. She pressed her hot cheek against me and to my surprise, my face became wet. And my mom finally let go there were tears streaming down her face.

      I gasped, mom hasn't cried…I never seen her cried before in my entire life. We fight every time. But then after she quitted the tribe we never talked to each other, only sometimes.

      Mom gives me the ticket. "Hey, it's only for a month, no sweat!" I said with a my usual smile.

      Then she left and never turned back, I waited about 25 minutes, then I went up the plain and sat down, I wondered.

_      Why did mom cry? _

      I saw 2 weird kids they looked like more if idiots, for me they weren't normal. Good thing nobody sat beside me.

     *_Few hours in the airplane I slept…then I just arrived in Tokyo, Japan, I even wished, that Xiaoyu stayed in Beijing, China. Why did they have to stay in Japan, in Japan? If in Japan I wished they stayed in…hmmm…aha! In Kyoto, Japan._*

           It's late in the afternoon when I pulled a taxi in front of Xiaoyu's house.

           I paid the driver and started to climb out of the car.

           "_Anata miru suki akanboo Julia!" _Aunt Jun shouted running down the front stoop, I had no idea what she said , it was in Japanese.

           "Hey, hi-ya…sorry but," I said scratching my head "I can't understand Japanese, hehehe!"

           "Oh, sorry. It meant you look like a baby Julia." 

           "That's what you always say…Is Xiaoyu here?" I made a devilish grin.

           She smiled. "Of course!"

         "Why, Its April 29, it's Friday?" I said still scratching my head.

          "_Midou-no-hi, mai- Shi-gatsu, nijuu ku-nichi._"

        "Uh…???Oh, what does that mean?" I made a big smile on my face.

          "Oh, Greenery day, every April 29. we celebrate it here in Japan. And Xiaoyu is waiting for you. Go on…"   

           I carried my suitcases and walked inside, I looked side by side and saw the stairs.

           I opened the door I saw a guy, he's name is Jin Kazama, Xiaoyu's elder brother. Xiaoyu is staring at the window. 

          "Hi Xiaoyu" I smiled like an idiot.

          "_Anata matsu kuji no zaiyoo…( you got a lot of stuff there)  (Japanese)" _Xiaoyu said looking at me.

          "When did you know how to speak Japanese? And for your information I don't understand Japanese."

          "OoOh! So, moo bufaloo doesn't understand Japanese… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" 

          Jin looked at me. "Ha! Xiao, say that again…"

          I turned to Jin. "Quit it, you moron!"

          "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Moo bufaloo" Xiaoyu snickered.

          "Yo! Jul you stayin' here for a month?" Jin asked me throwing his cap.

          "Yeah, got a problem?" I replied.

          "M00oooooo0000000 Bufalooooooooo0000000! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Xiaoyu was like jerk, she thinks she's so _purdy _(pretty) when she laughs like that_._

"Say that again, say that again…" Jin laughed.

          "Aw! Fooie…" I was like a geek saying that, then I threw a pillow on to Xiaoyu.

          "Hey, sport-if you are one, stop that," Xiaoyu passed the pillow to me.

          "I already told you this before, if you're gonna say moo bufaloo again I'm gonna squeeze you."

           "Fine…do that!"

 Suddenly, we heard a scream. "Help me-Help-Xiaoyu he-help." A girl moaned.

           Xiaoyu's eyes went wide.

           A tall girl with brown shoulder levelled hair staggered into the room. She was gasping to breath, her eyes rolling crazily on her head. 

           I closed my eyes when I saw the red trickle of blood down on her face. 

           "He-help me!" she wailed. "OooOh,……… please help!" 

           "Oh my gosh!…Miharu-what happened?" Xiaoyu cried. 

           She rushed across the room and helped her to the edge of the bed,

           "I-I was robbed!" the girl sobbed. She raised a hand to the bleeding cut on the side of her head.

           I suddenly feel queasy. The sight of blood always makes me sick I can't stand violence, I can't. Even in movies I shut my eyes tight close. 

           "Miharu…what?…What on earth happened here?! Aunt Jun rushed into the room . she dropped down beside Miharu and examined her cut. "Hey, it's not too bad," she said. I think we can stop the bleeding, it's a pinch 'a salt."

           She ran out of the room and returned a few seconds later with a wet wash cloth. She gently pressed it against Miharu's temple.

           I-I went to the cash machine for my mom," Miharu said, still breathing hard. "But as soon as I got the cash, these ,men appeared. Three of them. They stepped in front of me. They didn't say a word." 

           "W^o^W. that's so scary." Jin muttered. He stood beside the bed with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He suddenly grown very pale.

           My stomach lurched. I swallowed hard, trying to keep me from throwing up.

            Xiaoyu sat in the other side of Miharu, patting her shoulder Aunt Jun continued to mop her temple.  Dried blood had caked Miharu's brown hair.

           "I had no choice. I gave them my wallet," Miharu said, her voice trembling. "But they threw me down on the sidewalk. Then they took off. I-I started to run home. But I was so upset. I ran into a tree. That's how I cut myself."

          "The bleeding is slowing," Aunt Jun said softly. "I don't think you'll need stitches at all." She put the cloth on Miharu's hand. "Hold it against your head. I'm going to phone your mother."

         "What about the police?" Xiaoyu asked.

         "Miharu's mom can call the police after they get home," Aunt Jun said. She hurried from the room. 

         Xiaoyu had her arm around her friend. "You're going to be okay," She said softly. "Did you get a good look at the men?"

         "No. They had hats pulled down low on their heads. They were real tough-looking. I-I was so scared," Miharu whispered. "Luckily, I realised I was only a few blocks from your house."

         Xiaoyu suddenly turned to me. "Wouldn't you love to be some kind of super hero, or something?" she asked. "You could swoop out the window and go round up those three creeps."

         The idea made my stomach lurch again. "Huh? No way," I replied. "I'd be too terrified to be a super hero."

         Xiaoyu stared at me, frowning. I had the feeling I'd said something wrong.

         I turned to Miharu. "By the way, I'm Xiaoyu's cousin. Julia," I said.

         "Hi," Miharu said, mopping at her wound. The wash cloth was staining with red now. "Xiaoyu said you were coming."

        "Yeah," I said awkwardly, I was sitting on a green stool since Miharu arrived and crossing my arms tightly. "I-I'm sorry about…what happened.

        Miharu didn't hear me. Xiaoyu and Miharu were talking to each other only in whispers.

        "It's creepy you know . There is a whole bunch of robberies happening now in this neighborhood." Jin told me.     

        "Whoa. That's so…awful," I replied.

        "Hey, girl welcome to old Tokyo…"Xiaoyu said bitterly. And turned to Miharu again.

        Minutes later, Jin and Xiaoyu led Miharu downstairs. I sat on a wooden chair, I can't stop picturing out how the three me robbed Miharu. I felt Sick like I think I'm gonna puke.

        After a short while I feel much better after I ate vanilla flavoured ice cream that is. 

        Then I picked up Miharu's washcloth and started to carry it to the bathroom. I stopped half down the hallway.

        "Huh! Whow!" the red stains on the cloth smelled like paint and the color were so bright, not dark like blood, it was so odd 

        I can't believe it I'm staring at the cloth again I almost threw up. I wondered what if Miharu was faking all that?

        But. No. No way. Miharu can't just act like that.

        The four of us sat around the table in the dining room. Aunt Jun passed a sushi to me and grabbed 3 sushi's.

        "Hey, I bet you guys need a little shopping-" Uncle Kazuya said.

        "No way I'm not gonna go with those 2 girly girls." Jin added.

        "But you're not only the two of them." Uncle Kazuya replied.

        "All of the big malls and great stores are there you know." Aunt Jun said briskly.

        "Sounds…great, awesome, wonderful, he, he!" I said with a widen smile on my face.

        "You haven't seen Julia since you were little I know that you wanna hang out with her." Uncle Kazuya swallowed a sushi.

        "Hey, yummy sushi, great!" then I swallowed 2 sushi's I almost choked, I even can't believe it I'm eating sushi though I'm not used to eating it.

        After…about 35 min. the meal was over. 

        "Oh my golly molly, uh! I forgot to phone mom" I said. _"shit" _I whispered to myself. Then I slapped my forehead. "I should have called her and tell her I arrived."

        "Oh, you don't have to worry Julia, no need, I called your mom already, just this afternoon, I told her you arrived safe and sound." 

        "Oh…Uh, Well, I'd just have t call her, that…" I bit my tongue. "That everything is great, and d-uh…stuff!" 

        "But at this hour, you mom should be still at work?"

        I glanced at my watch. "Huh? Not for another 31 minutes." I said quickly.

        "Sit down, just call your mom later. Okay?" Uncle Kazuya told me.

        I have no choice, I sat on the chair.

        "Ha, ha! You couldn't be homesick already!" Xiaoyu shouted in front of me.   

        "Of course I'm not! I…I…I, just missed my mom's homemade pizza," I shouted back at Xiaoyu.

        "Hey, here in Tokyo we also have pizza, our own Tokyo deep-dish pizza, you should  try it…" Uncle Kazuya said.

        "I would love too,…" I just can't stop scratching my head.

        "Excellent! I'll take everyone out then for tomorrow." Uncle Kazuya stood up. 

        _"It's odd, are they making me myself at home? Or they are just trying to keep me not phoning my mom? Ooh, what are they up to? What are they doing?_ I thought.

        After dinner Xiaoyu went upstairs to her room I stayed in the living room for a while and saw a book called _How to Live Life as a Normal Human Being! _I think it's just one of those stupid books Uncle Kazuya wants to collect… then I went upstairs and get ready for bed… then "Mine's the bed near the window!" Xiaoyu said jumping up and down.

        "Where's Jin going to………sleep?" I asked Xiaoyu.

        "Oh, you wonder for him to much. Of course he is going to sleep at his own room, where else?"

        "Hey, hey, hey, I was just asking." I went inside the bathroom and then changed to my pyjamas.

        I got out of the stinky bathroom. "Where are you gonna keep your stuff?" Xiaoyu asked me. "Do you have empty spaced drawers?" I asked her back. "I dunno, check the last drawer and the rest, I'm gonna hit the sack. *Yawn*." Xiaoyu told me and covered herself with a blanket.

        It's almost 1:25 in the evening. I tried to call my mom but the computer thing always answered, _"The number you have dialled isno longer available. Ni-no-nit!"_ "Oh, what am I gonna do?" then I went to bed…

"Yawn, it's morning already-" I rolled my eyes.

"And a happy, happy Saturday!" Xiaoyu yelled.

"Ah!" I was shocked to see her.

Xiaoyu grabbed something from her cabinet.

"Do you read these?" Xiaoyu asked me.

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't hide my shock of what I saw. "You…eeyou…read comic books?"

"Ya, I do…" she replied.

"What kind do you read? Graphic novels?

"Uh! Duh! No way!" she answered back.

She pushed a pack of comic books to my chest. "Here. Check 'em out." She grinned.

I took the pile from her and flipped the pages.

I was so totally surprised. They were comic books about women superheroes. _Silver Katt, Marla Mutant, Fox Woman, _and a one called supermodel which , about a beautiful young woman who uses her fabulous good looks to hypnotize bad guys. 

Ugh! Babyish I thought. "Interesting," I nodded my head.

"Ha, ha! Only a few people know that I read comic books all the time." Xiaoyu snickered.

"Well, um…er…eeyah!…I thought girls were aren't suppose to read them, but It's just a little weird to me." 

"I'm crazy about 'em," Xiaoyu sighed. "But! Wouldn't it be so super duper cool, if they really did exist?"

I stared at her, she was smiling…s-she smiled with a-a-a crooked s-smile! "Great! It will be totally great," I said lying on the bed. 

_And stupid if they existed! _I thought.

I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Xiaoyu, why are the curtains closed…?" I asked her.

"Ha, ha, ha, Ha, ha, ha, Ha, ha, ha, you fell for it! It's just 3:15 in the morning. Now let's go back to sleep, shall we, ha, ha!"

What an idiot! "I just slept for 2 hours or what, ugh!" I went to bed again…

1 hour later I turned to the other side-I blinked in surprise when I glimpsed in Xiaoyu's bed.

Empty.

Her bed was totally empty.

*A/N: Let's skip the weekend 'cuz it's B-O-R-I-N-G! got it dudes?*

Oh boy. It's Monday and it's my first day at Xiaoyu's school, Mishima High School-My aunt Jun asked Kazuya's father if I can wear civilian clothes, Xiaoyu has only 2 pairs of uniforms, good thing, I can.

I just can't decide what to wear, the denim skirt, denim pants, What? Okay, this one!…Oh no, not the shorts that my mom gave me. Ugh!

"Huh? Xiaoyu, where did you go last night, you-you were gone?" I blurted out.

"What are you talkin' 'bout? Were you spying on me?"

"Can't you see?! Of course not!"                      

     ***__

       

 


End file.
